pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Slowbro
Slowbro (Japanese: ヤドラン Yadoran) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology When Shellder bites Slowpoke's tail, it is now bipedal. Its feet are more muscular, and its belly has scales to protect it, compared to Slowpoke. Natural abilities Slowbro can have the ability Oblivious or the ability Own Tempo. Oblivious prevents Slowbro from getting infatuated. Own Tempo prevents Slowbro from getting confused. Slowpoke can evolve into a Slowbro if a Shellder bites on its tail. This triggers Slowpoke's evolution, and allows for the Slowpoke to stand on its hind legs (the Shellder acts as a counterbalance). It may be possible that if the Shellder was knocked off of Slowbro's tail, it would turn back into a Slowpoke. It has various moves such as Calm Mind, Slack Off, Surf, Ice Beam, Psychic, Flamethrower, and Grass Knot. Evolution Slowbro evolves from Slowpoke starting at level 37. It will evolve into Slowking when trading it while holding the King's Rock. It can also further evolve into Mega Slowbro using its Mega Stone. Slowbro gets this Mega Evolution in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. In the anime Slowpoke evolves into Slowbro when a Shellder bites its tail and Slowking is an alternate evolution that happens when a Shellder clamps its head while wearing a King's Rock. Game info Game locations |border= |type= |redblue=Route 23, Cerulean Cave via Super Rod, Seafoam Islands |rbrarity=Uncommon |yellow=Route 12 and 13 (Surf), Seafoam Islands |yrarity=Rare |goldsilver=Slowpoke Well |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Slowpoke Well |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Cape Brink, Berry Forest, Seafoam Islands, Cerulean Cave (LeafGreen only) |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Evolve Slowpoke (Pearl only) |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Slowpoke |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Slowpoke Well, Safari Zone, Seafoam Islands |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Abundant Shrine (Surf) |bwrarity=Rare |xy=Evolve Slowpoke |xyrarity=None}} Pokédex entries |type= |border= |gen=I |redblue=The Shellder that latches onto Slowpoke's tail is said to feed on the host's leftover scraps. |yellow=Lives lazily by the sea. If the Shellder on its tail comes off, it becomes a Slowpoke again. |gold=If the tail-biting Shellder is thrown off in a harsh battle, it reverts to being an ordinary Slowpoke. |silver=Naturally dull to begin with, it lost its ability to feel pain due to Shellder's seeping poison. |crystal=An attached Shellder won't let go because of the tasty flavor that oozes out of its tail. |ruby=Slowbro's tail has a Shellder firmly attached with a bite. As a result, the tail can't be used for fishing anymore. This causes Slowbro to grudgingly swim and catch prey instead. |sapphire=Slowbro's tail has a Shellder firmly attached with a bite. As a result, the tail can't be used for fishing anymore. This causes Slowbro to grudgingly swim and catch prey instead. |emerald=Its tail has a Shellder firmly attached with a bite. As a result, the tail can't be used for fishing anymore. This forces it to reluctantly swim and catch prey. |firered=When a Slowpoke went hunting in the sea, its tail was bitten by a Shellder. That made it evolve into Slowbro. |leafgreen=The Shellder that latches onto Slowpoke's tail is said to feed on the host's leftover scraps. |diamond=Though usually dim witted, it seems to become inspired if the Shellder on its tail bites down. |pearl=Though usually dim witted, it seems to become inspired if the Shellder on its tail bites down. |platinum=Though usually dim witted, it seems to become inspired if the Shellder on its tail bites down. |heartgold=If the tail-biting Shellder is thrown off in a harsh battle, it reverts to being an ordinary Slowpoke. |soulsilver=Naturally dull to begin with, it lost its ability to feel pain due to Shellder's seeping poison. |black=Though usually dim witted, it seems to become inspired if the Shellder on its tail bites down. |white=Though usually dim witted, it seems to become inspired if the Shellder on its tail bites down. |black 2=Though usually dim witted, it seems to become inspired if the Shellder on its tail bites down. |white 2=Though usually dim witted, it seems to become inspired if the Shellder on its tail bites down. |x=An attached Shellder won't let go because of the tasty flavor that oozes out of its tail. |y=When a Slowpoke went hunting in the sea, its tail was bitten by a Shellder. That made it evolve into Slowbro. |or=Slowbro's tail has a Shellder firmly attached with a bite. As a result, the tail can't be used for fishing anymore. This causes Slowbro to grudgingly swim and catch prey instead. |as=Slowbro's tail has a Shellder firmly attached with a bite. As a result, the tail can't be used for fishing anymore. This causes Slowbro to grudgingly swim and catch prey instead.}} Stats Slowbro= |-| Mega Slowbro= Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Sprites |type= |border= |rbspr = RB 080 front.png |yspr = Y 080 front.png |grnspr = GR 080 front.png |Iback = |gldspr = G 080 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 080 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 080 front.gif |crysprs = |IIback = |IIbacks = |rbysapspr = RS 080 front.png |rbysapsprs = Slowbro Shiny RS.png |emeraldspr = E 080 front.gif |emeraldsprs = Slowbro Shiny E.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 080 front.png |frlgsprs = Slowbro Shiny FRLG.png |IIIback = Slowbro Back III.png |IIIbacks = Slowbro Shiny Back III.png |dpspr = DP 080 front.png |dpsprs = Slowbro Shiny DP.gif |ptspr = DP 080 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 080 front.png |hgsssprs = Slowbro Shiny HGSS.gif |IVback = Slowbro Back Normal IIII.gif |IVbacks = Slowbro Back Shiny IIII.gif |bwspr = Slowbro BW.gif |bwsprs = Slowbro Shiny BW.gif |b2w2spr = Slowbro BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Slowbro Shiny BW.gif |Vback = Slowbro Back BW.gif |Vbacks = Slowbro Back Shiny BW.gif |xyspr = Slowbro XY.gif |xysprs = Slowbro Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Slowbro XY.gif |orassprs = Slowbro Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Slowbro Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Slowbro Back Shiny XY.gif}} Mega Evolution Sprites Anime *Westwood V's Slowbro *Prima's Slowbro *Madeleine's Slowbro *Solidad's Slowbro Trivia *Of Pokémon evolution this one has the least amount of visible changes, perhaps to reflect the laziness suggested in its previous form's name. **It is also one of the few Pokemon able to revert back to its previous state. *Its Mega Evolution shows Shellder growing larger, swallowing up its entire body. The end result is Slowbro resembling a spinning top, balancing on its tail. Gallery 080Slowbro OS anime.png 080Slowbro OS anime 2.png 080Slowbro AG anime.png 080Slowbro Dream.png 080Slowbro Mega Dream.png 080Slowbro Pokemon Stadium.png Slowbro-GO.png Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon